Understanding
by classicalwolf
Summary: Mark and Roger realize there's more to their relationship then just their being roommates.


Mark liked to watch people, interpret the meanings behind their actions, and somehow managed to tie it into his own life, and how he was feeling. He had never been accepted in school, because he'd been different. The kids hadn't said anything about him, other than he was different. If you were different, it stayed with you for life, or so it seemed. That's why Mark began to detatch. No one understood him or what he was about, so why show it anymore. Only through the camera was he able to let himself come alive. Those who knew him, knew there was a large part of himself in each of his films. This was the way he could get out all the pent up thought all through the years. He'd been told it wasn't healthy, but he wasn't keeping inside forever, just until he could let it out, through his his eyes, his life, and his camera. The things his eyes, life, and camera, had in common were his visions and interpretations. Too much emphasis was placed on his camera. His camera was just a tool. The real power came from his mind, what he saw, and how he chose to use it.

Analyzing people added depth to his thoughts and opened up new doors that his mind had not explored. New angles were created that created a space for a whole new realm of possibilities. Comparing his actions with others, Mark became analytical, trying to find the answers to why people varied and what they did. Everyone was different, but there was one thin thread that linked them together. He saw a lot of this thread among his friends, but he was biased. Footage of his friends and their experience was considered footage as much as the next shot, but Mark was worried he couldn't be raw with it, because he was too emotionally and physically involved. He was always too involved and he had to find a way to stop it. To make it anywhere, his footage had to be raw, and cutting edge. That's why he always had his camera. You never know what you'll see until you're there, right in the moment.

He was on the outside, always looking in. Everyone was experiencing their lives around him and all he could do was watch. There was no way he could compare, but why would he want to. Induviduality was something he loved, and he enjoyed watching. Yes his camera was a tool, but it helped him to be most constructive, versus constructing a shot in his mind's eye, he was able to work with it right there and then.

Right there and then, right at the moment. That was what Mark lived for, even though his observations usually took place from behind the shadows, or his camera. There were moments where he was eccentric, bold, and little crazy. That's when he stepped out of the shadows and into the light, when he received praise and smiles from those around him. He was appreciated by his friends all of the time, but when he was manning his camera, or deep in thought, his submissive personality came into play which was often misunderstood, much like him.

Mark's brow furrowed at the thought of being misunderstood and he scoffed. He was emotionally strong and unique, didn't that count for something? Roger had been sitting on the couch opposite Mark, silently fingering some chords on his guitar, and looked up, when he heard Mark scoff. In a split second, their eyes met, Mark's eyes burning into Roger's, and Roger's eyes burning into Mark's. A strong pulse began to course through them both and their gaze seemed to hold forever. The light in their eyes and the everlasting pulse represented much more than one gaze, it was evidence that a strong connection had been made. Understanding flowed from the connection in rapid waves. Up until now, they had just been roommate's. Their daily actions proved plenty for observation, though they each weren't sure how much the other had taken in. It'd been said that you can learn more about a person by living with them, and Mark and Roger found this certiantly true. Subtle hints were dropped here and there, but neither of them had thought to act on it, the fear of acting incorrectly overpowering any desire. Pushing that all aside, Roger placed his guitar down on the table and moved to sit beside Mark. A bit surprised, but still confident, Mark placed his arms around Roger's neck as he and Roger both leaned forward in a tender kiss.


End file.
